Seven Days
by Darkness's Angel
Summary: (Completed) Ron is tired of seeing his two best friends dance around each other. He makes a bet with Ginny that he can get them together before Valentine's Day, which happens to be in one week, seven days. Story behind the one-shot, The Obvious.
1. Prologue :: The Bet

Seven Days

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary - Ron, as well as all the Gryffindors are tired of watching Harry and Hermione dance around each other. After many failed matchmakers, and attempts, Ron decides to do the impossible: Get them together. He makes a bet with Ginny, that he can do it by Valentine's Day, which happens to be in one week, in seven days. The story behind the one-shot: The Obvious.

Prologue

*********

Ron was tired. Scratch that, he was bloody tired. He was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room, studying with his girlfriend of four months, Lavender Brown, his sister, and the objects of his tiredness - his two best friends. Ever since he could remember, Harry and Hermione had been dancing around each other, and after seven years of watching it, it grew aggravating. He stared at his two best friends across the room. It didn't take a genius to figure out that they were flirting, even if the two of them couldn't see it.

Lavender looked up at her boyfriend, and saw him staring at something across the room. She gazed over to see what he was staring at, and sighed. Harry and Hermione. They would make a really good couple. Practically everyone in the entire school could see that, with two major exceptions: themselves. Lavender shook her head. There were even bets going around the school. She chuckled as she thought of all the times the three of them had to lie to keep Harry and Hermione from finding out about that.

Ginny heard Lavender laugh under her breath, and glanced up at her to see what was so funny. She noticed that Lavender was staring at Hermione and Harry, as well as Ron. They were flirting, AGAIN. She looked back at her Potions book. Ginny knew that them getting together was only wishful thinking. They had to be the two most stubborn people that she knew. Just last year, she made it her goal to get the pair together, but it only wound up blowing up in her face. She frowned at the memory. It had been such a great plan too. Ron's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I'm bloody tired of that," he said. 

Ginny, not hearing everything he had said, replied, "Of what Ron?"

"That," he said, pointing at Hermione and Harry.

"I think we're all tired of that Ron, know shut up about it, I'm trying to finish my essay for Potions," she retorted exasperatedly. 

Ron looked like he was about to open his mouth when Lavender cut in, "Gin's right, Ron, there's nothing we can do. We have to let nature run her course."

"Well, nature's taking too long to run her course, Lav," Ron whined.

"Then what do you want to do about it, Ronnikins," Ginny asked, getting annoyed with her brother. 

"I say we get them together," he replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We already tired that, Ron. Don't you remember? In your sixth year, last year? Does it ring a bell?" Ginny inquired.

"Yeah I remember. And I believe it wasn't us, it was you, and frankly Gin, you didn't do a very good job, now did you," Ron stated insolently.

"You in-" 

"Don't Gin," Lavender said, cutting her off, then turning to Ron questioned," And do you thing you could do better?"

"Probably," he answered absentmindedly, still looking at his two best friends.

"I believe that's a challenge Ronnikins," Ginny said, smiling at Lavender.

"So?" Ron asked her. 

"You think you can do better, prove it then," Ginny dared, slamming her book shut, looking him in the eye.

"Alright, you're on, sister dear. What will the winner get?" Ron asked.

Ginny's eyes held mischievousness to them. "Let's say fifty Galleons," she suggested.

"Ten is a better number," Ron said, looking away from them.

"What, afraid to hand over fifty Galleons to your little sis? Oh, yeah that's right, I almost forgot, you're spending your money on La-," Ron put his hand over Ginny's mouth to keep her from saying anymore, then nodded towards Lavender.

"Let's call it twenty and you don't say anything else," Ron asked, lifting his hand from her mouth, then put it out in front of him.

Ginny eyed her brother suspiciously, then replied, "It's a deal." Ginny shook her brother's hand, sealing it. Ginny and Ron shared a look with Lavender, then the three looked over at the unsuspecting "NON-couple", and smiled. 

Across the room, however, Harry and Hermione hadn't been as clueless as the three thought. Hermione had noticed the three gazed across the room, and smiled at them. She nudged Harry, and mutter," They're up to something." Harry shook his head in agreement. They didn't know how right they were.

***

****

Author's Note - Hehe, this is just a romantic comedy that I started just in time for Valentine's Day. What did you all think? Please Review! Chapter 1 will be up soon.


	2. Day 1:: Early Wake Up Calls and Ripped S...

Seven Days

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary - Ron, as well as all the Gryffindors are tired of watching Harry and Hermione dance around each other. After many failed matchmakers, and attempts, Ron decides to do the impossible: Get them together. He makes a bet with Ginny, that he can do it by Valentine's Day, which happens to be in one week, in seven days. The story behind the one-shot: The Obvious.

Chapter 1 - Day 1:: Early Wake Up Calls and Ripped Shirts

*********

The next morning, Ron woke up early, and headed down to the Common Room. It was completely deserted, probably because it was five thirty in the morning. He pulled out Harry's invisibility cloak, and threw it on, as he headed up the stairs to the Girls Dormitories. Ron prayed that Godric Gryffindor's spell wasn't able to carry over to invisibility cloaks. Luckily, the fates were on his side, as he trotted down to the Seventh Grade Girls Room.

He opened the door, as quietly as he could, and walked over to his girlfriend's bed. He almost didn't want to wake her. She looked so peaceful sleeping, but he needed to win the bet, Lav could have plenty of time to sleep afterward. Ron walked closer to her, and poked her arm. She didn't wake up. He shook her gently, she was still sleeping away. He was getting aggravated. Suddenly, a sly smile appeared on his face. He loomed over her, his face hovering above hers, and in one swift movement, he captured her lips. 

To say the least, Lavender was surprised. The second his mouth was on hers, her eyes opened up wide, then closed as she deepened the kiss. He pulled away, a smiled smugly at her. "What in bloody hell are you doing here Ron?" she asked, sleepily. She sat up in her bed, staring at him with half opened eyes.

"Getting you up, Lavvie dear. You're going to help me," Ron replied cheekily. Lavender stared at him.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Last time I checked it was around five thirty in the morning," he replied absentmindedly. Lavender stared at him again, her eyes shot open.

"Five, bloody, thirty in the morning? FIVE THIRTY! You're waking me up on a Sunday morning? You had better have a good excuse for this, _Dear_, "she replied, emphasizing the dear. Ron laughed nervously at the look she was giving him. He mumbled something that she didn't quite hear.

"What was that?" she questioned, folding her arms. 

Her eyes seemed to pierce right through him, Ron gulped and replied, sweetly, "You're going to help me with the plan." Lavender had a look of disbelief on her face.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" she yelled. Ron covered his ears with his hands. He noticed her other roommates starting to stir, and it hit him how loud she had actually screamed. Parvati opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was Ron. She screamed bloody murder, and woke up the rest of them. The girls, excluding Lavender, pushed him out of the room, and slammed the door in his face. He could her their grumbles about an "annoying redheaded prat" waking them up. Ron thought his girlfriend would defend him, but scowled when he heard her laughing.

"LAVENDER BROWN GET YOUR ARSE OUT HERE," he yelled through the door. He heard some more grumbles, then she opened the door.

"What do you want Ron. I want to sleep," she said.

"I need you're help. Please? I mean I can't possible do it on my own," he said as he smiled at her.

Lavender knew her defenses were no good at that point. Just that one small smile led to her downfall. "Alright, I'll help you, give me fifteen minutes, and I'll meet you down in the Common Room," she replied. Ron leaned forward, expecting a kiss, but he got the door slammed in his face instead.

He scuffed as he asked," What was that for?"

"For waking me up at five thirty in the morning," came a muffled reply. Ron shook his head.

"Girls," he muttered, as he slipped on the invisibility cloak, and walked down the stairs only to trip on the last step. As he got up from the floor, he could only think that Lady Luck wasn't on his side anymore.

About twenty minutes later, Lavender bounded down the stairs, taking a seat next to Ron on the scarlet couch. "You said fifteen minutes," Ron said, irritated. 

"So I was five minutes late, do you want my help, or not?" she replied, moodily. He was apparent to the fact that she hadn't obviously forgiven him for waking her up.

"I thought we'd start off sort of simple. Like we could leave them alone together a lot today, then as the week progresses, have the ideas get more complicated," Ron said in a business like tone.

"Wait a second, ideas, as in more than one?" Lavender asked. 

Ron shrugged, "Well yeah, I mean they won't very well get together in one day. I think we should meet here every morning, starting tomorrow at five thirty to discuss what we're going to do," Ron said, ignoring the horrified look on Lavender's face.

"Five thirty every morning for a week, Ron you have to be joking," Lavender whined. Ron looked at her, even though the tips of his ears were turning red, she could tell from the look on his face her was serious. "Fine, I'll do it," she said, as he went back to explaining what they were going to do with their victims today. "I hate mornings," she muttered as she half-listened to her boyfriends crazy suggestions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione woke up about three hours after Ron and Lavender. She took a shower, got dressed, and was brushing her hair, when a knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. "Who is it?" she asked.

"It's me," a male voice replied. 

"You can come in Harry, " she replied. She heard the door open, and in walked her best friend of seven years, Harry Potter. She stood up, and grabbed her books, they were going to the library after breakfast to finish the Potions essay Snape had given them the day before. "Are Ron and Lav ready yet," she asked.

"That's the thing, I don't know where they are," he replied.

"They probably already headed down to the Great Hall. You know how Ron is when it comes to his stomach," Hermione responded. 

Harry laughed, then put his arm out," Well in that case," he said," may I have the honor of escorting you to breakfast, fair lady?"

Hermione giggled, but played along as she replied," Why thank you, kind sir." She curtsied to him, then linked her arm with his. The two walked down to the Great Hall aimlessly chatting. 

Once they got there, they spotted Ron and Lavender right away. The two walked over by their friends, and sat down, only to have Ron and Lavender stand up.

"We have to go do some, er, important stuff," Ron said, nervously. Lavender elbowed him hard in the stomach, as she smiled sweetly at the two.

"We'll see you guys later, alright," Lavender replied, dragging Ron out of the Great Hall. Hermione and Harry stifled a laugh, or at least tried to, only to fail miserably. They burst out laughing, making everyone at the Gryffindor table stare at them. Once they noticed everyone staring, they quieted down, and exited the Great Hall, only to start laughing again. Harry and Hermione started on the path to the library. Harry placed an arm around Hermione as the went. Unbeknownst to them, two other people followed them, watching their every move. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ron and Lavender entered the library, and hid among the selves of books. They were looking for Harry and Hermione. They had been following them, until Lavender's earring had fallen out, and she wouldn't move and inch until it was found. Ron ended up wasting ten minutes, searching for it, only to have it wind up being right next to his shoe.

Lavender saw the couple sitting at their favorite table. Lavender quickly pulled the back of Ron's favorite Chudley Cannons Quidditch shirt, as Harry walked pass them. As she did that though, you could here the fabric begin to rip. Ron looked down at his torn shirt, then at Lavender. He's face turned red. She tried to calm him down, but as he went to stomp away, he tripped, and feel, knocking down the shelves of books in the process. 

Lavender started giggling at her boyfriend, as he scowled up at her. Everyone in the library had looked over at the two, including Harry and Hermione. Lavender helped Ron up, and they stared across the room. They waved at Hermione and Harry, then Lavender dragged Ron out of the Library, with Madame Prince right on their heels yelling about appropriate behavior in a library.

Harry and Hermione just turned to each other and started laughing. "They are acting a bit strange today, aren't they?" Hermione stated to Harry, as she reached over to grab on of the other books.

"You know, you're right, they've been acting like that all day," Harry replied. 

"I hope they're not up to something, because knowing Ron it'll turn out completely horrid," Hermione said, giggling, "Remember that time last year when he tried to convince Lavender to go out with him."

"Harry started laughing along with her, "Yeah, that was pretty funny." The two shared a smile, then went back to work, both never realizing how close to the truth they actually were.

***

****

Author's Note - How was that? Next Chapter will be up soon. Please review, and let me know what you think! 

Just a thank you to my reviewers:

Meg - I'm glad you like it!

ears 91 - thank you for the encouragement, hope you enjoy the second chapter 

Liz 

Lupinchen

Christina

Christina B.

Usha88


	3. Day 2 :: Stuck on You

Seven Days

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary - Ron, as well as all the Gryffindors are tired of watching Harry and Hermione dance around each other. After many failed matchmakers, and attempts, Ron decides to do the impossible: Get them together. He makes a bet with Ginny, that he can do it by Valentine's Day, which happens to be in one week, in seven days. The story behind the one-shot: The Obvious.

Chapter 2 - Day 2 :: Stuck on You

*********

The next day, Lavender bounded down the stairs into the Gryffindor Common Room. She was surprised to see her boyfriend there, since after the library indecent, he was up in the boys dormitories the rest of the night. She could see he was holding what was left of his beloved shirt. "Ron," Lavender whispered. He looked up at her, then said nothing. Lavender continued, "Look I'm sorry Ron, I didn't mean to rip the shirt." Ron still said nothing. After a few more tries to get him to talk, she grew annoyed. "It was just a bloody shirt Ron!" she yelled.

Ron looked up at her, then he shouted, "JUST A BLOODY SHIRT, JUST A BLOODY SHIRT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THIS MEANS-" He never did finish his sentence, as Lavender brought her lips down to his, making him shut up.

"I'll fix it for you later, alright," she said, as they pulled apart. Ron shrugged, his face a bit red from what happened. "What am I going to do with you, Ron," she said exasperatedly, flinging her arms to exaggerate her statement. 

Ron chuckled, then said, "I believe I'm the one who has to do something with you." He smirked at her reaction. 

Irritated, Lavender rubbed her temples as she said, "Why did I agree to go out with you again?"

"Because you love me so much, Lavvie dear," Ron replied, his mouth twitching upward, "and because I'm such a talented singer." Lavender started laughing.

"Are you referring to the time you asked me out Weasley?" Her eyes glittering with laughter.

"I believe so, Brown," he replied.

" Baby, maybe I'm dreaming, But I'll be bound. Whoever wakes me up, I'm going to knock him down. Oh darling, darling, Is that the way you look? Well I rubbed my eyes, And I pinched my leg, And I asked my friend, And I shook my head, But baby, is that the way you look?" Ron sang as he grabbed Lavender, and they started dancing in the middle of the Common Room. Her face was pink with embarrassment, but she smiled at him. 

Ron had come up with this idea to sing a song for her, then asked her out, only Ron never realized how horrible his voice was. He had sung anyway, in front of a room full of Gryffindors, then asked her out. He was mimicking what he had done back then, the only this time was that they were alone.

Ron twirled Lavender back to the couch, and sat down. "Will you fix my shirt now that I've sung my heart out for you?" he questioned grinning audaciously. 

Lavender shook her head, and replied, "I'll do it later," as she took the shirt from him and set it aside, "Right now we have to figure out what to do with Harry and Hermione."

"Oh, I've already thought of that Lavender," Ron replied, still grinning madly.

"And that would be?" she asked.

"Well," Ron started, "I found this spell yesterday." Ron explained his idea to Lavender, who had a look of incredulous on her face.

"Are you sure you want to do this Ron," Lavender said, looking at him. Ron nodded his head enthusiastically. She sighed, then the two walked out of The Common Room and sauntered to the Head Girl/Boy rooms where Hermione and Harry would be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lavender barged into Hermione's room, who was reading her favorite book, Hogwarts: A History. "Hey Lavender," she said, not looking up. Lavender said nothing, as she pulled Hermione out of her chair.

"Ron's hungry Hermione, and so am I, now let's go," she said, as dragged Hermione down the stairs the Head's Common Room.

"You're getting more and more like Ron everyday," she said.

Lavender stopped dead in her tracks, as she turned to Hermione, "I resent that Granger."

"The next thing you know, you'll be breaking out in song and dance," Hermione continued, pretending not to hear her.

"Hey, he only did that once, er, maybe twice counting this morning, but still," Lavender retorted trying to defend her boyfriend. 

"This morning? Just exactly were the two of you doing this morning, Brown?" Hermione asked teasingly. Lavender's face became red at what she was implying. Hermione started laughing out loud. That's exactly how Ron and Harry found them, a few seconds later.

"What's so funny, Hermione?" Ron asked amusingly, as he put an arm around Lavender.

Hermione took one look at Lavender, then replied, "Was nothing, it was nothing Ron." Ron stared at her quizzically, then sighed. Harry put his arm around Hermione's shoulders, and Ron shared a knowing glance with Lavender. Harry was staring at the two of them, then he bent his head down, so he could whisper something to Hermione. "The two of them are up to something. They've been acting funny since yesterday morning," he stated, gazing back at the couple. Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

"I know. I'm not sure if I like it. Has Ron ever been up early on a school-day, much less any day?" she asked quietly.

"No, not unless it had to with Quidditch, why?" Harry responded.

"Because Lavender told me he was singing to her this morning," Hermione replied.

"Did she say what time?" he asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Let's just keep an eye on them for now," She suggested. He nodded in agreement, and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, we'd better catch up to them," Harry said, noticing that Ron and Lavender were far ahead of them. Lavender glanced over her shoulder, then nodded to Ron.

Ron turned back to look at them, flicked his wand and muttered," Attaccato Insieme." A small, faint purple glow, shoot from his wand, and hit Harry and Hermione's hands. Lavender giggled, as Harry and Hermione caught up with them. They were about to enter the Great Hall, when Harry tried to pull his hand from Hermione's, only to find that he couldn't. Hermione looked at him, and tried to pry her hand from his, only to get the same result. Lavender noticing the look of distress on their faces asked," What's wrong?"

"I think we're stuck together," Harry stated, as he tried once again to pull his hand from Hermione's. Lavender failed to hide a grin.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about this, would you?" Hermione asked suspiciously. Lavender shook her head, then grabbed Ron, and ran into the Great Hall. 

"She's not telling us something, "Harry said.

"I think that's obvious, Harry," Hermione replied," We can worry about her later, what do you suppose we do about this?" She held up their hands.

"We could go to Madame Pomfrey, maybe she has a spell, or potion that can free us," Harry suggested. Hermione nodded, as the two walked briskly to the Hospital Wing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"I swear Potter, they might as well rename the Hospital Wing, the Potter Wing, since you are always here," Madame Pomfrey scolded, as she saw Hermione and Harry enter. She glanced at their entwined hands, but said nothing.

"Madame Pomfrey, we have a, er, slight bit of a problem," Harry said, lifting their hands.

"That would be what, Potter," she asked, eyeing their hands.

"Well, we're sort of stuck together," he replied. Madame Pomfrey looked at the two of them of them, then laughed.

"You're stuck together? That's the silliest excuse to get out of class I've heard in a long time, now the two of you go to class," she replied, then pushed them out of the Hospital Wing. 

"That was productive," Harry said sarcastically, as the stood in the corridor outside the Hospital Wing.

"Honesty, the nerve of that woman," Hermione said, walking back towards the Hospital Wing door.

"Hermione what are you doing?" Harry asked, lagging behind her.

"I'm going to prove it to her," she said determinedly, then flung the door open, startling Madame Pomfrey.

"I thought told you two to go to class?" She stated, walked over to them.

"Madame Pomfrey, we really are stuck together, see," Hermione said, as calmly as she could, demonstrating to the nurse that they couldn't separate their hands.

"Oh, my word," was all the nurse said, as she walked over to them, and tried to pry them apart, which resulted in moans of pain from both parties. 

"I'll have to run some tests," she said, as she hurried off. Hermione and Harry sighed, and sat down to think.

"Harry, do you by any chance think that maybe Ron and Lavender…" she trailed off. He looked up at her.

"You don't think…" he started. They gazed at each other for a moment, then shot up, and ran out of the Hospital Wing to the Gryffindor Tower, only to realize that all the Gryffindors were in potions.

"Do we really have to go, Hermione," Harry pleaded as the walked down to the dungeons.

"Harry, just because we are in this situation, doesn't mean I'm going to let my grades suffer. If anyone says anything ignore them," Hermione said, as they neared the corridor to the Potions Room.

"But Hermione, Malfoy-" Harry started, as Hermione turned to face him.

"No buts," she said with a glint in her eye that told Harry the choice was no longer up for discussion. They walked into the room, and quickly got to their seats, praying that Snape wouldn't notice them, too bad from them, he did.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, I do not tolerate tardiness in my class, twenty points from Gryffindor," he said, continuing his lecture.

"That's not fair," Hermione stated," It's not our fault we were in the Hospital Wing."

"Since when has Snape ever been fair, Hermione," Harry answered, as he sneered at Snape.

"Five points from Gryffindor, Potter. Now, you all have the rest of the period to start you're truth potions, I want them on my desk at the end of the period. You may begin," he said, then he walked back into his chambers. Sometime later, Malfoy noticed the two holding hands.

"Awww, look at that, the mudblood, and Scarface are _dating_, isn't that so cute," Malfoy said, stalking his way over to them. All the Slytherins in the room started laughing.

"Don't let them get to you, Harry," Hermione said, adding bat's wings to the cauldron.

"Yeah, Potter, why don't you listen to you're mud blood girlfriend," Pansy spat standing right next to Draco. Harry just scowled at them, and was about to reply, when the period ended. He, and Hermione scampered out of the room, and waited for Ron and Lavender. Once they came out of the room, they grabbed the two, and pulled them into an empty classroom.

"What the hell did you do to us, Lavender?" Hermione asked. Lavender laughed nervously, as she tightened her hold on Ron's arm. She wasn't scared of Hermione, per say, she was more scared of the wand, dangling in front of her face.

"Listen mate, um, ha ha, it's really quite funny," Ron stated.

"What is so funny, Ron, "Harry replied waiting for an answer. Ron, not wanting to tell them of the bet, made up a quick lie.

"Well you see, Fred and George sent me this new spell, and I wanted to try it," Ron replied, hoping they would believe him.

"So you did decided to try it on us, "Hermione said. 

Ron laughed, and Lavender poked him in the stomach. "How long does it last, Ron?" Harry asked irritably.

"Only a day," Ron answered, as the four headed back to they Common Room. Hermione shook her head, and Harry sighed. Lavender pulled Ron back, noticing this, Harry and Hermione stopped, but she signaled them to go on.

"Do you think he lied about were the spell came from," Harry asked Hermione, as they walked through the portrait hole.

"Oh, I know Ron was lying," she answered.

"I thought so," he said, lounging on the scarlet couch, waiting for Ron and Lavender.

"I have a feeling we aren't going to enjoy the rest of this week Harry," she replied, sitting next to, as he wrapped his free hand around her waist. He nodded in agreement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Once they were out of earshot, Lavender asked, "I thought you said there was a reverse spell?" Ron smiled like a Cheshire Cat. 

"What they don't know won't hurt them, without the reversal spell, it does only last a day, and besides, at least they're making progress right?" Ron impertinently replied, walking a little ahead of Lavender.

"Yeah, making progress on that list of hexes they're going to launch at us when all this is over," she mumbled .

"What was that Lav?" Ron asked her, noticing her trailing behind him.

"Nothing Ron, nothing," she replied, walking up next to him, and taking his offered hand.

***

****

Author's Note - What did you think? Next chapter, coming soon. The song Ron was singing in the beginning was, "Is That The Way You Look", by James Taylor. Please Review. 

Thanks to my reviewers:

couch-potato01

sarvashreshth 

yellow duck - thanks for the compliments, hoped the new chapter reached your expectations J 

Alison

Hermione Graner Potter

Lady Slone of Snow Mt - you're a bit ahead of me but, I will tell you this, I was thinking along the same lines =)

Christina - you're the only one who has written in your review about the time in the story, as well in real life, I'm glad you were paying attention to that, *smiles*

Liz 

HPFCarly

DestinyStarz - trust me, Harry's going to get much more suspicious as the story goes on, as well as Hermione, lol, thanks for the review.

CaptainRoseShort - glad you love it

ears91 - Hermine's Head Girl, and Harry's Head Boy, did I forget to mention it in the last chapter, I made sure to mention it in this one. Oops.. lol, don't worry, Lavender's going to fix Ron's shirt, eventually.


	4. Day 3 :: Love Letters

Seven Days

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary - Ron, as well as all the Gryffindors are tired of watching Harry and Hermione dance around each other. After many failed matchmakers, and attempts, Ron decides to do the impossible: Get them together. He makes a bet with Ginny, that he can do it by Valentine's Day, which happens to be in one week, in seven days. The story behind the one-shot: The Obvious.

Chapter 3 - Day 3 :: Silly Love Rhymes and A Twinge of Jealousy 

*********

"Any more bright ideas, Ronnikins?" Lavender asked him, sitting on the scarlet colored couch. It was the third consecutive day the two had been meeting down in the Common Room before anyone else.

"They made a bit of progress yesterday, I mean what about the way we found them sleeping when we walked in here," Ron replied, shaking his head.

"True, but they're always lounging around like that together. How many more hours until the spell wears off?" she asked him.

"Only four. By breakfast, they should be able to separate themselves," Ron answered.

"What's our next plan?" Lavender questioned him, getting up off the couch. She started pacing around the room.

"We could try another spell," Ron suggested. Lavender stopped mid-pace to turn and look at him.

"Absolutely not. We are probably already on their hex lists for our most recent idea, I don't want to be there any longer than I have to," she replied. Lavender walked back over to him.

"Well then why don't you think of something," Ron said, as he folded his arms across his knees.

"I think I have an idea," she replied, "We could always send them secret admirer notes. I mean, they would make them a bit jealous of each other, don't you think?"

"Hmm, I think a singing cupid would do better," Ron said, failing to hide a grin.

"You mean like the one you're sister sent Harry in our second year?" Lavender asked quizzically, as she stared at her boyfriend.

"Exactly like the one my sister sent Harry," he replied, grinning mischievously.

"You do know they are probably going to murder us once this is over," Lavender stated.

"Yeah, but we should at least have a little fun before they find out," Ron replied, laughingly, as he pulled Lavender out into the portrait hole. "What do you think of His smile is so sweet, his eyes are a green that's just divine, Harry Potter the Boy-who-Lived, oh, gosh, I just wish he was mine," Ron suggested in a high-pitched, girlish, singsong voice. Lavender just laughed as the two walked to the owlry, suggesting silly rhymes the whole way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I really hope the enjoy they're love poems," Ron said to her, as they jogged down to the Head Boy/Girl Dormitories to meet up with Hermione and Harry. 

"I'm sure they will. They're late again," Lavender replied, as they got to the portrait hole.

"Sugar Cube," Ron said, as the portrait of the four founders opened. Ron took Lavender's hand, and walked in to see their two friends fast asleep on the couch, in the same clothes they had been wearing yesterday.

"I suppose we'll have to wake them up," Lavender said, as she walked over by Hermione, and shook her gently. She began to stir, and looked at Lavender.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked sleepily.

"It's almost eight," she replied, "You should probably wake Harry." Hermione nodded to her, then nudged he best friend. Startled, Harry fell off the couch, and onto the floor, bringing Hermione with him. They both blushed, seeing the position they were now in, and tried to get up. Lavender and Ron shared a knowing glance.

"When are we going to be unstuck together?" Harry asked, getting off the floor.

Ron looked down at his watch, before replying, "In five minutes, or so."

That had to be the longest five minutes in their lives. When they were finally able to pull apart, Hermione ran for the bathroom to take a quick shower, and Harry ran back into his room. Ron and Lavender sat down and waited for them to finish. Hermione was the first to come out. She was just finishing drying her hair.

"You Hermione, if you just let me-" Lavender started.

"No, Lavender I'm not going to let you change my appearance whatsoever," Hermione interrupted.

"Good, because I like you just the way you are," a male voice said, interrupting their conversation. They turned to face where the voice was coming from.

"Thanks, Harry," Hermione said as she smiled at him. Lavender shook her head, and Ron silently laughed, then the four walked to the Great Hall.

"I'm starving," Ron said, as the four seated themselves at the Gryffindor table. He was stuffing his face with some mashed potatoes, when Lavender commented teasingly," When are you not?" Ron just looked up at her from his mashed potatoes, with a confused look on his face. The three of them burst out laughing. 

A strange sound interrupted the Great Hall, as two small, winged boys came flying in. Ron and Lavender looked at each other exchanging amused glances, as the cupids came over to the Gryffindor table. One of them, hovered above Harry.

"Bloody hell, not again," Harry said, remembering his second year. He unconsciously sent a look down the table at Ginny, who was too wrapped up in what Dean was telling her.

The little cupid, stared at Harry as he announced, "A valentine for Harry Potter, from your secret admirer." 

Harry groaned, as the Hall fell silent, that was, until the cupid started singing. 

"His smile is so sweet, 

His eyes are a green that's just divine, 

Harry Potter the Boy-who-Lived, 

Oh, Gosh, I just wish he was mine!" 

Ron and Lavender applauded the little man, trying hard, but failing to keep their laughter suppressed. Hermione scowled a bit, but didn't say anything. Too bad it wasn't over yet.

The second little cupid, flew over to Hermione, and said, "To Hermione Granger, from your secret admirer." Then he started singing.

_"Clever, and smart,_

It's what sets her apart.

Her sparkling brown eyes, not green, or blue,

are one of the things I love most about you!"

The Great Hall erupted into laughter. Hermione and Harry put their heads down, both completely flushed red, and it was Harry's turn to scowl. Lavender could tell they were jealous of the other, she just wished that they'd hurry up and acknowledge they're feelings. Too bad they obviously weren't in a hurry to do that.

***

****

Author's Note - And this is where I leave you. Chapter 4 will be up soon. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please review.

Thanks to my reviewers:

couch-potato01

Alison1542 

bogtrotter

peachie1st

qwert - lol he wrapped the hand that wasn't stuck to hers, around her waist, so he kind of had both of around her, make sense now? =)

harry/hermione shipper 4eva - thank you

Hermione Graner Potter

ears91

megmul2000

i_is_hott - thank you, many of my friends have told me that I have a way w/ words, but I think it's more interesting hearing it from someone else ::smiles::

CaptainRoseShort - lol, Harry and Hermione will be thankful in the end

Crystaline Snape

Tia

Usha88 - yes, I'm going to try and write one chapter everyday, until Valentine's Day, that's when the story will become concluded, thank you for reviewing! =)

OceanBleu89 - I'm happy that you're enjoying it!


	5. Day 4 :: Truth or Dare

Seven Days

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary - Ron, as well as all the Gryffindors are tired of watching Harry and Hermione dance around each other. After many failed matchmakers, and attempts, Ron decides to do the impossible: Get them together. He makes a bet with Ginny, that he can do it by Valentine's Day, which happens to be in one week, in seven days. The story behind the one-shot: The Obvious.

Chapter 4- Day 4 :: Truth or Dare

*********

Harry and Hermione walked out of the Great Hall. "I don't know who I'm going to hex first, Lavender, or Ron," Harry said to her, as the two walked quickly to the charms classroom.

"How about you take Ronnikins, and I take Lav, "Hermione suggested with a malicious grin. Harry laughed, as they seated themselves in the front. 

"I can't believe they reacted like that," Harry said, shaking his head.

"Speaking of the little cupids, how did you, um, like the little song?" Hermione asked him quietly, looking anywhere, but his face.

"It was alright I suppose, I just wish it had been less embarrassing, "Harry responded, not noticing Hermione's eyes getting darker. 

"I know what you mean, "Hermione replied, "It really was very sweet." Harry tried to ignore this statement, but felt his stomach turn. He was about to comment on it, when the bell signified that class was about to start.

Ron and Lavender sat a few seats behind Harry and Hermione, watching the two very closely. Every time Hermione snuck a glance at Harry, Lavender would nudge Ron, and every time Harry would sneak a look at Hermione, Ron would nudge Lavender. To say the least, it was getting annoying. Lavender sighed, and Ron was about to fall asleep, when Lavender nudged him again. He shot her a look, and she shook her head innocently.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by, as Hermione and Harry started their patrolling that night. They walked in an uncomfortable silence, and after a few minutes, Harry decided to break it. "Hermione, are you alright?" he asked her, stopping for a minute.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she responded, biting her lip, hoping he wouldn't bring up the whole cupid thing. Too bad for her, he did.

"I don't know, you just seemed very different after we talked in charms," he commented, as the started walking again. 

"No, I'm fine, what about you?" Hermione asked him, walking next to him.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Harry replied, flashing her a lopsided grin. Hermione smiled back, but could feel her knees giving way, and silently cursed herself. Harry put his arm around her, guiding her the rest of the way down the corridor. She smiled at him again, beginning to wonder about something.

"Harry, do you think that Lavender and Ron had anything to do with this morning," she asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Are you cold Hermione?" He asked, not waiting for answer, he drew her closer to him, "Yeah, I think Lavender and Ron had something to do with it." 

"Thank God, I was beginning to think I was the only paranoid one," Hermione replied. The two had walked back to their common room.

"Goodnight Hermione," Harry said, giving her a hug.

"Goodnight Harry," she replied, squeezing him back, then she gave him a peck on the cheek. Only as she walked up the staircase, Harry noticed that when she had kissed him, her lips had been nearer to his mouth then they usually were. He brought his hand up to his cheek, smiled at the warmth that was still there, then walked back to his room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lavender and Ron were getting restless. "When are they going to do something?" Ron whined, carrying his ripped Cannons shirt from the day before, as he walked down the dormitory stairs the next day.

"I don't know when Ron," Lavender replied irritably, "Why are you carrying that shirt again." 

"You said you'd fix it," he replied glumly, sitting down on the couch next to her.

"Later, Ron," Lavender replied, "Right now we have to think of, wait, never mind, I have the perfect idea." Ron looked at her strangely, then nodded, letting her continue.

"But I'm not going to tell you," she said, leaving Ron jaw-dropped, as she headed to the Head Boy/Girl Dormitories. Ron caught up with her a little bit later.

"What do you mean you're not going to tell me?" he asked.

"Exactly that, I'm not going to tell you. At six tonight, make sure that Dean, Seamus, and Harry are in the Common Room, ok?" she requested, as she made her way to Hermione's room. Ron sighed, and shook his head. Whatever Lavender planned, had better work. He made his way to Harry's room.

During the rest of his lessons, Ron was barely listening. All he could think about was whatever Lavender had planned to do that night. Dean and Seamus were going to meet him back there, and Harry was walking with him, so really all they had to do was wait for the girls. He sat in his last class of the day, History of Magic, tapping his quill against the desk, wishing desperately that it was over. Once the bell rang, he sped off, Harry at his heels, to the Common Room to find Lavender and Hermione waiting.

"So what are we doing?" Ron asked curiously.

"You'll see once Ginny, Parvati, Seamus and Dean get here," she replied, sitting herself down on one of the scarlet couches. Hermione sat next to her, and the chatted aimlessly, until the other four arrived.

"Alright, now that everyone's here, we are going to play a little game," Lavender said. The other seven groaned, until the heard exactly what.

"We're going to play a little bit of Truth or Dare," she said with a smirk. Lavender pulled out a small vile, which Hermione guessed was full of truth potion. "So who wants to go first?" she asked. 

Harry replied, " I will, Ron truth or dare?" Harry grinned devilishly at his friend.

"Truth," Ron replied, taking a bit of the vile.

"Alright then Ron," Harry said, shooting a look at Hermione," Did you have anything to do with the cupids at lunch yesterday?"

Ron gulped nervously, "Yes." Harry stared at him shaking his head, he'd get him back later.

"Alright, hmm, Parvati, truth or dare?" Ron asked.

"Dare," she said, "Give me your best."

"I dare you to kiss Seamus," Ron challenged, laughing at her reaction. Parvati nodded at him, then leaned over to Seamus, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey, no fair, that wasn't a kiss," Ron shouted. Parvati laughed.

"You weren't specific enough," she replied, turning to Ginny, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Ginny replied, taking a sip of the vile.

"Alright," Parvati said, "Who do you like?"

"Dean," Ginny replied, her face turning redder than her hair.

"What?" Ron asked, completely stunned.

"Oh, shut up Ron, Hermione truth or dare?" Ginny asked.

"Truth," she said, tasting the vile.

"Do you like someone Mione?" Ginny voiced.

"Yes," Hermione replied in a barely audible voice. The group groaned, Harry eyed the girl questionably, wondering who it was.

"My turn, Dean, truth or dare," she asked.

"Dare," he replied. 

"I dare you to kiss Ginny," she said triumphantly. Ginny glared at Hermione, and Dean smiled at her. He kissed Ginny briefly on the lips, then pulled back before Ron had a chance to shout at him.

"Seamus, truth or dare?" Dean asked him.

"Truth," he downed the rest of the truth potion.

"What girl would you date if you had the chance?" he asked.

"Parvati," he said, then turned to Ron, "Only dares left. I dare you to drop the big brother act for at least week, while Dean goes out with Ginny." Ginny smiled at this, while Ron scowled.

"Fine," he said grumpily, then shared a look with Lavender before giving Harry his dare," Harry I dare you to kiss Hermione on the lips for twenty seconds. Was that specific enough for you Parvati?" Parvati laughed, then the six stared at Hermione and Harry.

"Suppose we should, um, yeah," Harry said, moving closer to her. She shook her head in agreement. They leaned in, and as soon as their lips touched, some kind of warmth spread throughout their bodies. When the pulled back, they smiled shyly. Everyone knew they had kissed longer than twenty seconds, but didn't say anything.

"Time for us to go to sleep," Lavender said, dragging Ginny and Parvati with her. Harry and Hermione left the room, and walked to their dormitories. Both still thinking about the kiss, yet neither one said a thing.

***

****

Author's Note - I made them kiss! I know most of you are happy they FINALLY did something, lol. Please review and tell me what you think. Next chapter will be up tomorrow. 

Thanks to my reviewers:

MissLexiRe

0.o() 

Hermione Graner Potter

SpArKlEandPeNgUiN 

yellow duck

ears91

The-Lone-Lemon

Ashley Potter1 - thanks for the suggestions, =)

Usha88


	6. Day 5 :: Dangerous Flirting

Seven Days

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary - Ron, as well as all the Gryffindors are tired of watching Harry and Hermione dance around each other. After many failed matchmakers, and attempts, Ron decides to do the impossible: Get them together. He makes a bet with Ginny, that he can do it by Valentine's Day, which happens to be in one week, in seven days. The story behind the one-shot: The Obvious.

Chapter 5- Day 5 :: Dangerous Flirting

*********

That morning, Lavender and Ron weren't up at five thirty, instead the had gotten up at regular time. They had assumed that since the kiss last night, Harry and Hermione were finally together. They walked out of the Common Room, and to the Head Boy/Girl Dormitories, only to find that the two weren't there. Ron and Lavender smiled, both thinking the two had already headed down to the Great Hall. 

They walked down the corridor, smiles shining, only to have them falter as they sat down at the table. Harry was sitting there, he was staring down at his plate, and Hermione was no where to be found. "Hey mate," Ron called to him.

"Hey Ron, Lavender," Harry replied in a dull voice. 

"What's wrong?" Lavender asked, noticing his tone.

"Nothing, just got a lot on my mind is all, I'll see you guys in Potions," Harry answered, getting up, then walking out of the Great Hall. Lavender and Ron looked at each other.

"They're avoiding each other," she said glumly.

"I know, we had better do something, and fast," Ron replied in the same tone. 

"Do you think we should go with the whole jealously thing again? It seemed to work a bit before," Lavender asked.

"Yeah, that might work, we could get them to flirt with other people in front of one another," Ron commented," but who?" They stared down the table, and their eyes rested on Parvati and Seamus.

"You know, we could kill to birds with one stone," Lavender said eyeing the two.

"Lavender, why would we kill two birds when we are trying to set Harry and Hermione up?" Ron asked.

Lavender rolled her eyes, "It's an expression. What I meant was, we can have Parvati and Seamus flirt with them, making all four parties somewhat jealous. Seamus hasn't asked Parvati out yet either. What is with boys this days?" 

"That could work," Ron agreed, not hearing the last part of what she said, "Parvati! Seamus! Come here." The two walked over to Ron and Lavender, and they explained what they wanted them to do. The agreed, and the four set off to Potions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"For some reason, the Headmaster has asked me to have you make a love potion. Not a strong one, of course," Snape addressed the class, "The directions are on the board, I want them on my desk before the end of the class. Get to work." He walked back into his chambers. Snape had been doing a lot of that recently. Mostly everyone thought it had something to do with Voldemort, but none were certain.

Lavender and Ron looked over at Parvati and Seamus, then nodded to them. Parvati got up first, and walked over to Harry. "Harry, would you be my partner?" she asked sweetly. Harry glanced at Hermione, who was writing down the directions, then nodded. At the same time, Seamus had came over, and asked Hermione the same thing. That's when all hell broke loose. 

Both of them were trying to out do each other. Harry would look over every time Hermione giggled at something Seamus would say, then he'd glare at Seamus. Hermione was no better. Out of the corner of her eye, she'd see Parvati blushing, then touching his arm, Hermione'd get red with anger. It wasn't only them getting jealous though, Seamus and Parvati weren't fairing any better. The period was almost over, and neither of them seemed to be letting up. Harry made eye contact with her, and the gazed at each other, for awhile.

They smirked at each other, then turned back to their partners. Everyone thought their little challenge was over, but it wasn't. As soon as Harry turned away, Hermione looked at Seamus. "Seamus," she asked loudly, making sure Harry could hear, "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?" Ron and Lavender's jaws dropped. That wasn't supposed to happen.

Seamus chanced one look over at Parvati before replying, "I'd love too." 

Hermione smiled sweetly at him, then brought their vile up to the desk, mockingly glaring at Harry as she pasted him. Harry, seeing her glare, turned to Parvati, then waited until Hermione was about to set the vile down to ask," Would you accompany to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Hermione nearly dropped the vile, as she heard him. He snickered quietly at her reaction, then turned back to Parvati. Parvati shook her head yes, and looked at Seamus. Ron couldn't believe this. Lavender on the other hand, had a brilliant idea.

"Why don't the four of you make it a double date?" she suggested nicely. Ron stared at her in confusion.

"Are you trying to make me lose the bet to Ginny?" he hissed to her quietly as the four were deciding.

"No, I'm going to win it for you. They'll have to spend the whole night, watching the person the truly want with someone else. If that doesn't spell out jealously, then I don't know what does. You can be so thick sometimes Ron," she whispered back. Ron looked up at her, and smiled.

"Yeah, the four of you should make it a double date," he encouraged.

Hermione wasn't so sure what to do. She wanted to make Harry jealous, she just didn't know if she could stand to see him with Parvati all night long. Harry, Seamus, and Parvati were all having similar thoughts. The four nodded reluctantly. The bell sounded, and they were excused, the four of them met outside the classroom. Harry, Parvati, Hermione, and Seamus decided they should go at six thirty the following evening. They parted ways, each feeling they were in for one hell of a date the following day. Lavender and Ron couldn't help but smile, it was going to be interesting at Hogsmeade the following evening, very interesting.

***

****

Author's Note - Poor Harry and Hermione, now they're going on dates with two people they don't even like. How worse can it get? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out. Please review and tell me what you think, I smile every time I read one of your reviews. =) 

Thanks to my reviewers : 

OppositesDistract

Hermione Graner Potter 

Liz

Jiminy - good question, I wanted to keep to the books on that aspect. I think Harry will always have some kind of problems expressing his feelings, especially while Voldemort's still there. He doesn't want Hermione to get hurt, and he doesn't want to ruin his friendship with her. That friendship is one of the things that keeps him grounded, the same can be said for her. =)

Arcanine aka Hermione Girl 

Firiendsfanatic

Christina - thanks ::smiles::

ears91 

CaptainRoseShort - if you thought the last chapter was evil, I guess this ones just torture, lol, thanks for ur review.

Jaina

fanjimmy


	7. Day 6 :: Disastrous Double Date

Seven Days

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary - Ron, as well as all the Gryffindors are tired of watching Harry and Hermione dance around each other. After many failed matchmakers, and attempts, Ron decides to do the impossible: Get them together. He makes a bet with Ginny, that he can do it by Valentine's Day, which happens to be in one week, in seven days. The story behind the one-shot: The Obvious.

Chapter 6- Day 6 :: Disastrous Double Date

*********

"I don't know if I can do this, Lavender," Hermione said exasperatedly, sitting down on the bed. It was the following day, and Lavender was helping Hermione get ready for her date. 

"Yes, you can Hermione. What happened to Know-It-All Granger, you know, the girl who knows and can do everything?" Lavender asked teasingly, sitting beside her.

"She ran away the second I agreed to let you help me," Hermione mumbled under her breath, trying to hide a grin.

"Hey," Lavender replied, as she prodded the girl in the arm, "Now turn around so I can take these curlers out." Hermione shifted herself, her back now facing Lavender.

"Tell me again why you did this the muggle way?" Hermione asked.

"Because, it'll look better this way, jeez Hermione, you're muggleborn, out of all of us, I'd expect you to at least know that," she responded mockingly. Every since Lavender and Ron had started dating, Lavender had offered to help Hermione with her appearance, and up until now, she had always said no. 

"How much longer, honestly, is this why it takes you and Parvati forever to get ready?" she asked.

"Yes," Lavender responded, parting her hair in half, then twisting it into a bun, "Now hold still so I can do this right." Hermione complied to the girl's wishes, and stayed still. Lavender took out the curlers in what was left in her hair. Spiral curls cascaded down to the middle of her back. After Lavender got Hermione's hair where she wanted it, she stood up, and walked over to the dresser, lifting her make up bag. 

Lavender decided to give Hermione light blue eye shadow, outlined with a bit of black eyeliner. She then, added a tinge of red on her creamy white cheeks. Lavender looked through the bag for a certain lip gloss, and Hermione just watched her, several questions going through her mind. Lavender finally found what she was looking for, a light pink color. "Well, Granger, I daresay I out did myself this time," Lavender commented, "Look in the mirror." She guided her over to the mirror, and smiled when she heard Hermione gasp. 

Hermione looked at herself, and couldn't believe that the girl in the mirror was her. As much as she hate to admit it, Lavender made her look good. She had on a white skirt that came to her mid-thigh, black sandals, and a one-shouldered, long, bell-sleeved, black shirt. She couldn't help but think that Parvati was going to look ten times better. As if reading her mind, Lavender stated, "Parvati isn't going to look better than you, stop worrying, and get out the Gryffindor courage." Hermione laughed at her friend's antics, then followed her out the portrait hole.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Who are we waiting on?" Harry asked, eyeing Parvati. She was wearing a short, black skirt, and a green peasant top, with matching green sandals. To say the least, she looked cute. 

"Hermione," Seamus said, walking down the stairs. He stared at Parvati, and felt his heart race. She smiled at him, and he smiled falsely back. Just then the portrait door opened.

"Well, we aren't waiting any more," Hermione said, as she walked in, Lavender linked on her arm. Harry turned to face her, and couldn't believe his eyes, if Parvati was cute, then Hermione was just plain beautiful. She seemed to walk towards him, when Seamus met her a few feet away.

"You look amazing," he said. She smiled back at him, and for the first time that night, Harry wished that he was Seamus. 

Parvati watched Seamus and Hermione talking, jealously irking within her. She decided to talk to Harry. Hermione, out of the corner of her eye, saw this, and she felt something in the pit of her stomach. Seamus did also. Lavender watched the four, and shook her head. How blind were people these days? The four bid farewell, and Lavender waved back. 

The second they were gone, however, she called to Ron, who came running down the stairs, invisibility cloak in hand. "Ready?" he asked, taking her hand.

"Yep, ready," she replied smiling, then the two disappeared under the invisibility cloak.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The four walked through Hogsmeade, deciding to have a few butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks. They chatted aimlessly, none of them noticed Ron and Lavender watching them. About a hour later, they left, and walked around, Seamus with Hermione, and Parvati with Harry. Harry turned his attention to where Hermione was, and saw her flirting with Seamus. 'If she wants to play that way, then we'll play that way, 'he thought. He put his arm around Parvati's shoulders, at that same moment, drawing both Seamus and Hermione's attention. 

Harry caught Hermione's eye, and smirked. She knew he was turning to get a rise out of her, and smiled sweetly back. Seamus decided to take Hermione's hand, and the two strolled a bit further ahead. Harry didn't like this at all. Parvati noticed Seamus's look, and nuzzled Harry's neck. Hermione felt Seamus tense beside her, then she looked over in the same direction. She watched Parvati nuzzle Harry's neck, then Hermione decided to kiss Seamus on the cheek, so she did. 

Seamus was taken back. Hermione noticed his surprised looked, then she whispered, "Don't let them get to you." He nodded, understanding at what she meant. Both glanced over at the other couple, and stopped dead in their tracks. Harry lowered his face to Parvati's, then kissed her on the lips. Seamus felt Hermione, loosen her grip on his hand, as she stared at them. Seamus squeezed her hand comfortingly. 

"Do you want to go?" he asked quietly. She nodded silently, then the two walked back to the castle in a comfortable silence. Harry and Parvati were too shocked to notice them walking back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"If you like her so much, then why didn't you ask her out?" Hermione asked Seamus. They had gotten back to the castle a little while ago, and were sitting the Head's Common Room talking about Parvati.

"I don't know. I really wish I had though," he replied gloomily.

"Don't give up on her. I think she likes you too," Hermione said reassuringly.

"She kissed Harry though," Seamus retorted.

"No, Harry kissed her, not the other way around. You still have a chance," she commented, then looked at the time, "She should be back any minute, why don't you go wait for her, and talk to her." Seamus nodded in agreement, then hugged her goodbye, as he walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room. 

Seamus was the only the only one in the Common Room when he arrived. He sat down on the scarlet colored couch, when a noise attracted his attention. He got up to search for the source, only to find Lavender and Ron hiding under an invisibility cloak. "What are you two doing?" he asked.

"Nothing," Lavender replied a little too quickly.

"Sure," Seamus said in a disbelieving tone, "How much of the date did you see?"

"All of it, I'm sorry mate," Ron said, patting him on the shoulder sympathetically.

Seamus was going to reply, but someone else beat him to it. "If he had just asked me out yesterday we wouldn't be in this mess, and besides, I think that you all should be more worried about Hermione and Harry," Parvati said as she walked into the room. Seamus turned around surprised. Lavender pulled Ron out of the Common Room, no doubt going to the Head's room.

"Hey," Seamus said softly.

"Hey," Parvati replied.

"So, er, you looked like you were having fun with Harry," Seamus said.

"He's a great guy, but I wished he was someone else," she replied looking him directly in the eyes. 

Seamus smiled at her, then replied, "Same here. Hermione's a great girl, but not the one for me." He walked towards her, stopping in front of her. He lowered his head, and kissed her. Parvati brought her hands up, and wound them around his neck.

When they finally pulled away, she said, "I hope that Harry and Hermione realize they love each other."

"Yeah," Seamus said, "I hope so too." They smiled at each other, walked hand-in-hand up the stairs, then separated to go to their separate dorms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione was sitting on one of the couches, reading a book, when she heard the portrait door slam open. She didn't look up, for she already knew it was. "Did you have _fun_ with Parvati?" she asked from behind her book.

"You're one to talk, what about you and Seamus?" Harry inquired back suggestively, "You two were flirting quite a bit." Neither of them noticed the portrait door opening again.

"Well, Parvati looked comfy when you had your arm around her," Hermione retorted back, setting her book down, and rising off the couch to meet him.

"Well, you looked happy when Seamus grabbed your hand," he said.

"What about her nuzzling you?" she asked. They voices were growing louder. 

"What about that kiss on the cheek, huh?" Harry questioned her.

"I didn't think you noticed that since you're mouth was too bloody busy on hers!" Hermione yelled at him. She had finally had enough. She looked at him a moment, his eyes refused to meet hers. Hermione shook her head at him, picked up her book, then walked calmly to her room, and slammed the door shut.

Once she was gone, Harry finally noticed Ron and Lavender at the door. "I really messed up, didn't I?" he asked quietly, more to himself, then them. Lavender was about to reply, but Ron held her back. Harry looked at them, then he too, went to his room.

"I can not believe this!" Lavender shouted. Ron had dragged her out of the room.

"I know, Lav, trust me, I know," Ron said morbidly, Twenty galleons I'm going to lose."

"Tomorrow's Valentine's Day Ron, what are we going to do? Knowing them, the wont talk to each other," Lavender stated solemnly, not hearing his last comment. 

"We'll think of something," Ron replied, before the two set off to their own dormitories.

***

****

Author's Note - Okay, so I goofed up, I actually posted this story a day earlier than planned, so that's why you guys had to wait the extra day for this chapter to come out. Sorry about that, I do hope however, that this chapter was worth the wait. I decided to make this chapter a bit more serious. Harry just keeps screwing up, doesn't he? Please Review! =)

Thanks to my reviewers:

fanjimmy

Opposites Distract 

Hermione Graner Potter

ears91

sarvashreshth

Firiendsfanatic

LiZ

Jiminy

LilSlayER723

H&HR

CaptainRoseShort


	8. Day 7 :: Fallen and Locked

Seven Days

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary - Ron, as well as all the Gryffindors are tired of watching Harry and Hermione dance around each other. After many failed matchmakers, and attempts, Ron decides to do the impossible: Get them together. He makes a bet with Ginny, that he can do it by Valentine's Day, which happens to be in one week, in seven days. The story behind the one-shot: The Obvious.

Chapter 7 - Day 7 :: Fallen and Locked

*********

Things the following day weren't going very well. Hermione was so angry with Harry, that she didn't speak to him all during their classes that day. Harry happily obliged to the treatment, seeing as how he was just as angry. All Ron and Lavender could do was watch the their friendship start to deteriorate. 

All the Gryffindors had Care of Magical Creatures that day, and were partnered up. They were studying about Crups. Lavender normally wouldn't mind having Hermione as a partner, but since she was constantly complaining about Harry being a insufferable, two-timing git, (Lavender neglected to mention that the two weren't actually dating,) it was no fun. The same could be said for Ron and Harry. The only group that was actually happy, was the new couple: Seamus and Parvati.

Lavender caught Ron's eye across the room. She mouthed, 'Room of Requirement.' At first Ron didn't understand what she meant, but then he remembered what the two had talked about the night before. He nodded to her, then went back to working with the Crup. 

"Hermione, I need you to help me with something," Lavender said, as the two walked out of class.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"My Potions essay. I'm having a hard time with it," she replied convincingly.

"I suppose so, when do you want to work on it?" Hermione inquired.

"Is now okay?" Lavender asked. Hermione nodded then smiled at her friend. Hermione headed to the Gryffindor Common Room, when Lavender pulled her back, surprise written all over her face.

"Can we go to the Room of Requirement?" Lavender asked," I mean it's much closer, please?" 

"Alright Lav," Hermione laughed as Lavender whined. Lavender smiled brightly at her answer, then linked arms with the other girl, dragging her off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once they got there, Lavender and Hermione stopped as they saw Ron standing outside. He gave Hermione a pleading look. "Honestly, do you even have to ask?" Ron grabbed Lavender by the waist, and kissed her. Hermione shook her head at them then walked in the room. Ron waited until Hermione had walked completely into the room, before letting go of Lavender. She muttered a spell on the door, and the two waited for their reactions.

Hermione walked in, and stood silent. Her eyes lingered on the last person she wanted to see at the moment, Harry. He looked up at her, and they locked eyes for a few moments, until Hermione made herself pull away. She turned back to the door. "What the bloody hell is going on Lavender?" she shouted.

"We've decided that the two of you are just being bloody stupid and the rest of us are tired. You are staying in there until you realize what the rest of us already know," Lavender yelled back through the door. Hermione stepped back, shocked, but knew that her friend was serious. She cast a sideways glance at Harry, who seemed to be in his own little world. Hermione walked over to the wall opposite of him, and sat against it. The two didn't say anything for at least an hour, before the silence finally got to Harry.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. Hermione picked her head up, and stared at him. She had almost missed what he said because of how low he speaking. "I was being a stupid git," he continued. Hermione stood up, and backed a few inches away from the wall, but she didn't say anything. He looked at her almost desperately.

"Now would be a good time to say something," he added, walking towards her. All she could do was stare, until finally she spoke.

"No."

Outside, Lavender and Ron were listening in on the bickering couple, wondering what was happening. The had extendable ears up against the door, listening to every word. 

"No what?" Harry asked, now directly in front of her. He pushed her gently against the wall, then leaned his head down, making it level with hers.

"We can't do this," she said, not looking him in the eye.

"And why not?" he retorted, almost amusingly at her actions, binding his arms around her waist.

"Because you're my best friend, this isn't the way it's supposed to be," Hermione started defiantly. She started rambling her weak defense, so engrossed in what she was saying, that she didn't the smirk gracing itself on Harry's lips.

"Hermione," he started. She stopped talking and looked up. "Shut up," he muttered to her, kissing her full on the lips. Hermione's defense broke in that single kiss. When she brought her hands and wrapped them around his neck, they both knew that's where they were supposed to be. In fact, they were so absorbed in each other, that they didn't notice Lavender and Ron swing the door open, nor did they notice Ron jumping up and down, shouting at the top of his lungs, "Ginny owes me twenty galleons!" 

***

****

Author's Note - Yay! I finally put Hermione and Harry together. Lol, the only sad part is that tomorrow the last chapter - the epilogue, will go up, then this story will be over. Please review and let me know what you all thought! Happy Valentine's Day!! =) 

Thanks to my reviewers: 

peachie1st 

Liz

Christina

ears91

Jaina

Hermione Graner Potter

Rooney

LiZz

Annie14

Usha88


	9. Epilogue

Seven Days

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary - Ron, as well as all the Gryffindors are tired of watching Harry and Hermione dance around each other. After many failed matchmakers, and attempts, Ron decides to do the impossible: Get them together. He makes a bet with Ginny, that he can do it by Valentine's Day, which happens to be in one week, in seven days. The story behind the one-shot: The Obvious.

Epilogue

*********

Ron was tired. Scratch that, he was bloody tired. Ron was finishing up his Potions essay with the help of his girlfriend Lavender, Ginny, and the Golden Couple. Every since the two of them were set up, the became even more lovey-dovey then he and Lavender ever were, and frankly, they were making him sick. The only positive outcome was the twenty galleons that Ron had won from Ginny. He ended up spending it on Lavender, which wasn't his choice, but he did owe it to her. He stared at his two best friends. They were both laying down on one of the scarlet, Gryffindor couches. Harry was whispering in her ear, and Hermione was giggling. Ron scrunched up his face in disgust.

Lavender looked up at Ron and saw the look on his face. She turned her head in the same direction as her boyfriend, and saw Hermione and Harry. Lavender sighed, a small smile formed on her lips. They had done what was deemed the impossible, they got them together, and it was about time. She turned back to her unfinished essay, as she said, "Get over it Ron." 

"I'm so bloody tired of that," he whined, pointing at the couple.

Ginny was now looked up, and laughed at her brother's antics. She gazed over by Harry and Hermione, then sighed happily. 'I hope I find that some day', she thought. "Wouldn't it be interesting if they got married?" Ginny asked aloud.

Ron and Lavender had stopped bickering long enough to hear Ginny's comment. Lavender replied merrily, "Yeah, that'd be cute. Imagine if they had little children too."

"I agree, a little girl running around," Ginny said dreamily.

"With her father's eyes, and mother's hair," Lavender commented.

"Don't forget her mother's intelligence, and father's flying skills," Ginny added. 

Ron's look of disgust deepened. "How can you think of something like that?" he asked, "I mean they're bloody Hermione and Harry!"

We are leaving Hogwarts soon. I imagine they'll probably get married later on," Ginny said to him. Ron looked somewhat shocked.

"Shut your mouth Ron, it's not very attractive," Lavender said, "When they have a child, Ron will be the Godfather, and I'll be the Godmother." Ginny had been nodding in agreement, until Lavender said the last line.

"Why would you be the Godmother?" Ginny asked.

"Because I helped get them together, and besides I'll be married to your brother by then," Lavender replied. Ron's mouth dropped again.

"Oh shut it Ron. We all know it's bound to happen. But I don't think that you'll be the Godmother Lavender," Ginny retorted.

"Oh really? Why? Do you think you'll be it?" she inquired modestly.

"Yes, I do," Ginny answered surely.

"Why's that?" Lavender asked.

"Because I made the bet in the first place!" Ginny yelled. Soon the two got into a small agreement, and Ron just sat there and watched them. Then a small smile found it's way on his face. Ginny was that first to notice.

"What are you smiling about?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"I just figured out how to stop your fighting," he replied.

"And?" Lavender asked, telling him to continue.

"A small wager," he said, smirking. Lavender and Ginny broke out in a fit of giggles. "So what do you say, twenty galleons to the winner, and Godmother of Harry and Hermione's first child?" Ron questioned jokingly. Lavender and Ginny stuck their hands out and shook, sealing the deal.

Ginny and Lavender sat back down, trying to calm themselves of their laughter, then the three of them looked over at the couple again. Lavender and Ron shared a knowing thought. They knew that they had a special relationship like Harry and Hermione's, and Ginny hoped that one day in the future, she would too.

~Fin~

***

****

Author's Note - Well, that's it. Seven Days is now done. I just want to say a thank you to all my reviewers throughout the story, and a thank you to the ones who have yet to review it. I hope that all of you have enjoyed this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. I love you guys! I've decided to leave you all with this - Love is a wondrous thing, never let it go. Happy Valentine's Day!! Please review, and check out my other fics. =)

Love, 

D.A

Thanks to my reviewers of Chapter Seven:

Liz

Christina

Teenage Drama Queen 

LiZz

mikeus

Lily

The-Lone-Lemon

Jiminy

Arcanine

Ashley Potter1 - I decided to have it end the same way I started it with Ginny, Ron and Lavender, but in this story, Hermione and Harry do get a happy ending.. =)

fanjimmy

Hermione Graner Potter 


End file.
